Jura
}} Jura was featured in the Zero Duel Masters: Episode Listing and Duel Masters Cross season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Zero Duel Masters He first appears in Zero Duel Masters as Shobu's newest rival. He dueled Shobu on terms that if either one of them wins they should hand over their Duel Orbs all of them. Shobu who had all 5 Duel Orbs but now after the loss against Wataru Sakata he had 4 left. He is also having a companion June with him all the time and June was the one who found out about Shobu that he have had the most Duel Orbs and he have just recently lost a duel so he will be the most vulnerable at this point. Then after an intense duel between both of them in which he did recognize Shobu's potential but he thought of Shobu as he does not having a winning desire for his deck. And Shobu knew that Jura is different then Hakuoh or Wataru because he believes in his deck and so in the end Shobu lost to him and had to hand over all 4 of his Duel Orbs which made Jura the finalist and Shobu got eliminated from the tournament as he had no more Duel Orbs. Jura then told Shobu about Augre who have also defeated Shobu that they are the subordinate of Professor March and there are even more of them and each of them are equally powerful. Duel Masters Zero He reappeared and dueled against Hakuoh as he was ordered by Professor March. Professor March also gave him a new deck for him to defeat Hakuoh. DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal he used this deck and defeated Hakuoh in a Kaijudo duel as a result Hakuoh fall of the cliff and got injured. Later he dueled against Octo and lost, as a result he was also about to be imprisoned in the huge capsule cell but Shobu saved him and took him away with him. He then returned to his city where Decem followed him and gave him another chance to enter the tournament because in the eyes of Decem it was unfair for Octo to claim 2 Duel Orbs after he won. Decem asked him to defeat Hakuoh and he will be able to return. But when he challenged Hakuoh, who was to injured to duel anyone and at the same time Hakuoh gave one of his Duel Orbs to Shobu. Jura wanted those Duel Orbs in order to return to the contest so he dueled against Shobu in a Kaijudo duel and lost against Shobu's new Dragons. He later became a good friend of Shobu as he started to believe the same like Shobu that "winning the duel at all cost is not necessary but believing in ones own deck is". Duel Masters Cross In Duel Masters Cross, he reappeared and helped Shobu and co. defeat some of Zakira's soldiers when they were out-numbered. He told Shobu and others that Octo is now there group leader and that they were attacked by Zakira's soldiers. And he is here to stop Zakira as well because he wants to protect his friends back at home. He then showed Shobu a tunnel that he have found from where he saw some of these soldiers coming out. He took Shobu to that tunnel but among the way he told Shobu that there are some more of these soldiers who are guarding the entrance. He helped Shobu and co. defeat those soldiers and took Shobu to the entrance where they meet Xanadu and Yesman. At this meeting he saw Shobu hesitate and Ryoga's duel but when they all fall down after the ground collapsed because of the duel. He gave Shobu courage and told him that he should use his friends gift and join it with your own strength. And that is what Shobu did he used the deck given to him by Hakuoh and crossed it with his own deck and made an very strong cross deck out of it. He also told Shobu that this cave is actually a sacred place where there is a remnant of Duel Masters history. He told Shobu he know this place by working with Professor March, and this place was there in his research. He then continued to help Shobu on his journey by defeating many other soldiers on their way. Finally when Shobu lost to Zakira for the first time. He knew that right now he have done all he can for Shobu and now he have to return to his friends and protect them because if Zakira himself goes there they could all be in serious trouble. So he said his good luck and farewell to Shobu and co. and made his way back to his group. Deck Zero Duel Masters He uses a multicolored Darkness and Fire deck. *Bloody Squito x4 *Chitta Peloru x4 *Cocco Lupia x4 *Gachack, Mechanical Doll x4 *Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech x4 *Geometeus Infinite Dragon x4 *Hell's Scrapper x4 *Kip Chippotto x4 *Terror Pit x4 *Totto Pipicchi x4 Playstyle: Jura likes to first summon his fire birds and then Geometeus Infinite Dragon, protecting it with Kip Chippotto. When he attacks with Geometeus he summons additional Dragons into the battle zone from his hand. With the help of Totto Pipicchi, he summons another Geometeus turning it into a Speed attacker, summon a third Geometeus from his hand and then finishes his opponent by summoning Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech. Due to Totto Pipicchi, Galzark becomes a Speed attacker and can deal the final blow to his opponent. He usually tries to stall his opponent until he gets his dragons in his hand and when he does, he finishes his opponent with a single blow. He used these tactics against Shobu and according to George it was an OTK (One Turn Kill). Duel Masters Zero Deck 1: DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal Deck 2: He re-edited the Heavy Death Metal Deck with additional cards. *Cocco Lupia *Loppo Loppo *Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech *Heavy, Dragon God *Lip Woppe *Terror Pit *Bloody Dragoon *Necrodragon Dobolzack Duel Masters Cross His cards were not shown because he had very few duels. And all of them were against minor soldiers of Zakira. Trivia Similar to other characters in Zero Duel Masters: Episode Listing and Duel Masters Zero: Episode Listing, Jura's name is a pun on a month of the year, July. Category:Zero Duel Masters Category:Duel Masters Zero Category:Anime Character